


Less Than Thankful

by Waldo



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-16
Updated: 2007-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John should be thankful for penicillin, but he's really not this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less Than Thankful

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/wiccanslyr/profile)[**wiccanslyr**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/wiccanslyr/)'s daily prompt over at [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/atlantis_slash/profile)[**atlantis_slash**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/atlantis_slash/). Line to use: "I think you're missing something."

"It was a celebration of Thanksgiving," John whined. "It would have been rude to refuse!"

Carson sighed. "It was a celebration full of E. Coli," Carson informed him. "Drop 'em," he ordered curtly.

John rolled his eyes before casting a wary look to where his team stood behind him. "Do I have to?"

Carson just crossed his arms and glared.

John sighed and unbuttoned his BDUs, but as Carson pulled them down, John instinctively pulled them back over his bare ass.

"I think you're missing something," Carson observed.

"Yeah, you weren't supposed to discover that until we were home tonight," John answered sheepishly.


End file.
